


I was, I am, and I will

by Eydol



Series: Yustelle Week 2018 [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: He was her sword and shield, and he would do everything for her to be happy.





	I was, I am, and I will

**Author's Note:**

> Yustelle Week 2018 Day 5: Sword/Shield.
> 
> I'm... not sure I'm in the theme, to be honest. I'm not even sure they're in character...?

“I’m scared.”

            The statement came out of nowhere, surprising Yuri who was standing behind the Empress-to-be, sat on throne. In front of her, Dein Nomos was stuck on its pedestal, waiting for the ceremony to start.

“Everything will be alright.”

            Estelle raised her head, her beautiful green eyes staring at him, glowing with sadness.

“It should have been Ioder.”

            “Yet it isn’t” Yuri wanted to answer, but he stopped himself. Estelle didn’t need that, not when she was in such a state. Ioder, her cousin, was somewhere in the world, traveling, and helping the people of Terca Lumireis. Yuri knew Estelle wished it was her, but she had been chosen by the Council and the Knights, and now she was locked in the castle for most of her life. Soon, she would hold Dein Nomos, symbol of the Imperial Family and become the Empress.

            Yuri would be there. Even if he disliked the castle life, he would stand behind Estelle. He was her bodyguard. He was her shield, but also her sword. He would obey her, no matter what, even if she asked him to kill himself.

            The princess stood up, sign of her fears still on her face, and she came near Dein Nomos. She touched the handle with one finger, then drew it. She stared at the blade for a few minutes, before saying:

“Yuri, let’s leave.”

            He raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s find Ioder, and let’s put him on the throne. It should be him.”

            This time, it was a mere whisper. It wasn’t an order, but a complain. The young man came closer, and put his hand on the young girl’s. Despair was written on her face, and she seemed on the verge of crying. Yuri’s heart stopped for a mere second; he disliked to see her so sad.

“Hey, it will be alright.”

“What if I do mistakes?”

“Everyone does. You won’t be the first one, and you will be able to correct them.”

            She didn’t seem to believe it. Yuri continued.

“But you know that I’ll do anything for you. Just give the orders.”

            She opened her mouth but nothing came from it. Yuri waited, though, because he knew she would say something. Talking with him, speaking her fears was something she needed every now and then.

“I can be the Empress until Ioder’s return.” She finally stated.

            Yuri didn’t tell her that maybe, her cousin would never come back.

“I will do my best until then.”

“Is that so?”

“Stay with me.”

“As you wish.”

“It’s not an order. It’s a request.”

            Yuri blinked, before smiling.

“I always be here for you, and you already know it. I was, am, and will be your shield and sword. No matter what happens, no matter that you’re a princess, an empress, or a farmer.”

            They stared at each other. Then, Estelle nodded. The fears hadn’t left her face, yet, she took firmly the sword, and with another nod to her bodyguard, she walked towards the ceremony room where she was waited.

            And Yuri followed her, his eyes watching everything.

 


End file.
